Sailor Moon Silver
by TheDruidWitch
Summary: Chibi-Usa and the Asteroid Senshi have returned to the future, and life has returned to normal. But when a new enemy appears, can they save the world again? Rated T just in case.
1. Act 0: Preface

I have loved Sailor Moon since early high school. It was my first introduction to anime. There have been many versions over the years. I like and dislike aspects in all of them.

This story, which I plan to last three arcs, is modeled largely after the manga version of Sailor Moon. There are some aspects of the anime (both the original and Sailor Moon Crystal thus far) incorporated as well, and finally, of course, my own original aspects.

The story takes place many years after Chibi-Usa has returned to the future following the Stars manga arc. Having spent their energy, Chibi-Usa and her four Guardian Soldiers - Pallas, Vestas, Ceres, and Juno - can no longer transform into Sailor Soldiers. This is due to the fact that Galaxia, possessed by Chaos, required the new generation of Soldiers to grow into their ultimate forms before their time, and must essentially start over. Chibi-Usa, being fully awakened as a Princess, has finally begun growing and maturing physically, now being the physical equivalent of a 14 year old girl. However, due to the effects of the Silver Crystal, her rate of growth, as with everyone in Crystal Tokyo, is at a rate of approximately 1 year for every 100 years. That is, it takes 100 years for her body to physically age 1 year. Such is the case with all within Crystal Tokyo, which continues to be a virtual utopia and a force in uniting all kingdoms on Earth. The effects can even be felt outside of Crystal Tokyo, as throughout the rest of Earth, it still takes about 50 years to age 1 year. Disease has been virtually eliminated. Due to the longevity of the human population, Earth has begun to become overcrowded, leading the world government, led by King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity, to begin preparing to recolonize the other planets of the Solar System, utilizing the abandoned castles of the respective planets as the homes of the rulers of the planets.

As always, Sailor Moon remains the property of Naoko Takeuchi and all companies involved. I will try to update the story approximately once a week as much as possible. Thank you for reading and I look forward to hearing your opinions as the story progresses!


	2. Act 1: Recap - Luna

Luna looked up at Chibi-Usa as they walked to the Royal Crystal Academy, the school just outside of the Palace complex designated for the Princess, her court, the children of the Palace servants, and the children of the diplomats who lived in the embassy in Crystal Tokyo. Luna, as one of the Royal Family's advisors, had a mission. It appeared that there had been a rash of disappearances of students of the Academy, including Keiko, Makoto's daughter. Eight children in total had gone missing from the school within a week's time.

"I hate this!" exclaimed a pensive Chibi-Usa. Her pink school uniform, complete with red bows, blew in the wind. She brushed her long, knee-length pink hair, styled in the royal odango style, out of her face. "My friends and classmates are disappearing, and I can't do anything about it because I can't transform into Sailor Chibi-Moon anymore. Not since we beat Galaxia."

"Your time will come again," Luna reassured her, "You've awakened as a Princess now. Leave the fighting to Mercury and the others. You and your Senshi will reawaken when you are needed."

While the students were in class, Luna quietly stalked the school, searching through every classroom, including the gymnasium and cafeteria, for clues. Finally, the final class of the day - Chibi-Usa's history class - began. Luna had agreed to give a presentation for the class while visiting. She told the story of the Sailor Senshi. Of the Princess of the Moon, who fell in love with the Prince of Earth. How they were pitted against each other in a fateful war begun by Queen Metalia. The defeat of the Moon Kingdom and the end of the SIlver Millennium. The awakening of Metalia and the reincarnation of the Princess and the Sailor Senshi. The appearance of a mysterious, pink-haired little girl running from the Black Moon Clan. The meeting of the Outer Senshi and the defeat of Pharaoh 90 and the Death Busters from the Tau Nebula. The alliance with Helios in the war against the Dead Moon. The revelation of the true nature of the existence of Sailor Senshi in the battle against Galaxia. Luna even recounted the battles with Kisenian, Kaguya, and Badiane. She had told the stories many times, and each time the students sat with intense interest. Luna often wondered if it were due, in part, to Chibi-Usa and her inner court having lived the adventures.

****************†******************************************,,*,,,,,,,,,*********************************

That night, Luna, Artemis, and Diana sat on the windowsill in Chibi-Usa's room, staring out at the city lights.

"Luna," began Chibi-Usa, "What happened after my Guardian Senshi and I returned from the past after defeating Galaxia?"

"Well," answered Luna, "Usagi and the others finished school. They were able to pursue their various career choices. They fought new enemies. Eventually, an evil ice being named Setsuko, sister of Princess Snow Kaguya, arrived and engulfed the world in an ice tomb for a thousand years, until Sailor Moon, fully awakened as Neo-Queen Serenity, awoke, defeated Setsuko, and brought about the new Silver Millennium as we see it today.

"I hope I'll be as good of a queen as my mom is someday," commented Chibi-Usa, "but I'll never get the chance if I can't become a Sailor Senshi again."

"Your time will come, Small Lady," responded Luna, "Your time will come."

****""""""*******************************************#***#*##**#***"*******************************

Inside the limits of Crystal Tokyo, it was noisy, even at night. A big city like Crystal Tokyo never sleeps. Far outside of the city limits, in the still rural corners of Japan, it was quiet. It was so quiet, nobody noticed when a portal opened up, and The Girl walked through.


	3. Act 2: Assault - Artemis

After a brief break from long meetings, King Endymion and Artemis walked to a secluded doorway in a far corner of the Crystal Palace. It was Thursday afternoon, and time to check on the Sailor Senshi on their training. In addition to their regular academic studies at the Royal Crystal Academy, the Princess and her Senshi were made to follow a rigorous schedule of training to become the leaders of the world in the next generation. On Mondays, Ami gave lessons on strategy in the Palace Library. On Tuesdays, in the Palace conference center, Minako gave lessons on culture and how to interact with people of varying languages, ethnicities, and backgrounds, to aide in the diplomatic aspects of being a ruler. On Wednesdays, in the Palace Temple, Rei gave lessons on the mystic arts and studies of world religions. And on Thursdays, Makoto trained the girls in martial arts. This was done in a secret military research base in the Arctic Circle, built directly atop the site where the Sailor Senshi defeated Metalia long ago, a symbol of all the obstacles the Senshi had overcome.

Using a golden key with a crescent-shaped end, a key only those in the Royal Family and their most trusted allies had access to, Endymion unlocked the door. It looked identical to most other doors in the Palace - crystal white, with ornate golden framing. The exception was that, painted on the center of the door, was a Dharma Wheel surrounded by the planetary signs of all of the planets, including Pluto. Endymion and Artemis walked inside to the Hall of Mirrors. There were ten mirrors, each acting as gateways. Whereas the general public continued to travel via traditional means, members of the elite, with high levels of access to restricted areas and holding high political office, utilized these mirror gateways for long distance and interplanetary travel. The five mirrors on the left side were gateways to the Inner Solar System - one each to the planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and the Earth's Moon. The five mirrors on the right acted as gateways to the Outer Solar System - the planets Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, as well as to other mirrors within the Earth's own system of gateways. Finally, on the wall at the end of the hallway stood a door, decorated with the various phases of the moon. It was the door leading to Sailor Pluto and her post at the Gates of Time.

King Endymion and Artemis walked up to a console at the end of the hall. Endymion pulled a small compact out of his pocket. It was crescent-shaped and golden, decorated with the planetary signs along its length. Endymion inserted the compact into a hole in the console shaped to match the compact. The compact began to glow, then vanished as the console transformed into a keypad. Endymion entered coordinates into the keypad, and a corresponding mirror began to glow. The console reverted back to its original form, the compact nowhere to be found.

Artemis and Endymion walked up to the glowing mirror. Rather than seeing their reflections, they saw a swirl of flashing lights, shaded in all the colors of the rainbow. They felt a slight tug as they walked through and were immediately pulled to their desired location, a nearly identical Mirror Room located inside the Ice Tower, at the center of Fort Crystal in the Arctic Circle. The compact had appeared in the console of the Mirror Room of their destination. Endymion retrieved the compact as they walked out of the Mirror Room and rode an elevator to the top of the Tower, which housed the training room.

"Your Majesty! Papa!" shouted Diana, as Artemis and Endymion entered the training room. Diana, now a full-grown cat, matched her parents in size, and her voice was deeper, more mature. She still had a curious nature and considered Chibi-Usa her closest friend. Chibi-Usa, Pallas, Vestas, Ceres, and Juno focused on their martial arts practice with Makoto. Haruka and Michiru stood next to Diana, waiting.

"We've been waiting for you," commented Haruka.

"Has there been any word on the missing children?" asked Artemis.

"I'm afraid not," answered Michiru, "I can't sense their presence anywhere. Pluto has not felt any further disturbance in space-time since the incident two months ago."

"Is there a connection?" asked Artemis.

"It was such a small disturbance, and Pluto didn't find anything when she investigated," answered Haruka, "That was two months ago. Considering the disappearances began a month ago, I think it's safe to say there is a connection. We just haven't found it yet. But Michiru and I have both felt it in the winds and the seas. Something is coming. Something bad."

"She won't admit it, but you can tell that Makoto is exhausted," said Michiru, "She's insisting on maintaining her normal responsibilities on top of searching for her daughter."

"Makoto is resilient," said Endymion, "She understands that we also need to continue preparing Small Lady and her Senshi in case they are targeted as well."

"Rei has been consulting the fires almost nonstop, trying to identify the source of the current sense of foreboding, " commented Artemis, "she says the energy she has been feeling feels familiar, like an old enemy returning. But that can't be, can it? Since we defeated Death Phantom and the Black Moon Clan, we've been extremely careful to make sure all loose ends are tied."

"Maybe we missed something," stated Endymion, "It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

Suddenly, as Makoto and the students were finishing their lessons, there was a loud explosion. Then, everything went black.

The Girl had finally reached a village. It was tedious, travelling to Crystal Tokyo by foot. However, recent battles and travelling through the portal had drained her strength. The skies were red. Meteors streaked across the sky. Crystal Tokyo was about to be attacked. She needed to hurry.


	4. Act 3: Disappearance - Diana

Fire raged throughout the tower. Endymion struggled to stand to his feet.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

One by one, each of the Senshi transformed.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune, using her water attack, put out the flames. Chibi-Usa and her friends stood poised, ready for battle, although they could not transform. Holding up his hand, Endymion summoned his staff, which housed the Golden Crystal. Although not as powerful as the Queen's Silver Crystal, it would be enough to fight out of the Tower.

"We have to get to the Mirror Room!" shouted Luna, running towards the emergency exit stairwell. Suddenly, they were blocked by a group of soldiers. They had sprung up from the rubble of the bombs that had started the fire. Their bodies were strong and metallic, covered with black iron uniforms. Their skin was dark red, with a black star mark in the center. Diana concentrated, and the crescent mark on her forehead began to glow. Thanks to technological advancements, the Royal Advisors and the Sailor Senshi no longer needed their wrist communicators to communicate with each other. The Senshi could do so utilizing their tiaras when in Senshi form, and the compacts holding their Sailor Crystals when in civilian form. The Royal Advisors, being cats, used their psychic powers to communicate. The Royal Family, no longer capable of transforming into either Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Moon, or Tuxedo Mask, continued to use wrist communicators. As long as they were all on the same planet, they could communicate.

"Sailor Senshi! We are under attack!" Diana called out telepathically, "Fort Crystal is under attack! We are trapped in the Ice Tower! Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, the King, Small Lady, her court, my parents, and I are all trapped in the training room at the top of the Tower!"

"Crystal Tokyo is under attack too! Mars, Venus and I are trying to hold them off,but at this rate it will take the Silver Crystal!" Sailor Mercury's voice echoed as the jewels on the Sailor Senshi's tiaras, and the crescent marks on the cats, glowed during the telepathic communications. It seemed they were on their own. Neo-Queen Serenity hadn't needed to use the Silver Crystal in an incredibly long time. There was a good chance she wouldn't survive the ordeal if she had to use it now.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Uranus, "We're on our own. World Shaking!" her blast managed to destroy a handful of soldiers, but they were still outnumbered.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter, unsuccessfully, launched her attack. One by one, each of the Senshi's attacks were deflected back at them by the soldiers. King Endymion was fighting using his staff as a weapon in hand-to-hand combat. He was trying to avoid using the Golden Crystal unless absolutely necessary for the same reasons the Queen avoided using the Silver Crystal unless absolutely necessary. One of the soldiers held up a bottle and opened the cork. A black mist spilled out and swirled around the room.

Suddenly, the mist began swirling faster and faster. It shrank and tightened around Diana. She felt herself being lifted up off of the ground, levitating. She felt a pull as her body became possessed by the entity. Her front paws and legs grew into humanoid arms and hands. Her back paws grew into humanoid feet and arms. Her fur was replaced with pale, snow-white skin. She grew long, pink hair that touched the floor. She wore a black, shoulderless dress, which went down to her ankles. She wore a belt of pearls, with matching bracelets and a matching necklace.

"Diana!" Luna shouted in despair, as she ran towards the daughter who was no longer her daughter. She was stopped by Chibi-Usa, who picked her up to hold her back. The soldiers knelt to the ground. With a wave of her hand, the woman blew the Sailor Senshi and the students against the wall, holding them in place with an invisible force field.

"It's been a long time since I've had a body," said the woman, "I wasn't expecting a mere cat to match the energy wavelength I needed, but it'll serve its purpose. Has Anubis been given a body yet?"

"No, Isis," answered the soldier who had been the bearer of the bottle in which Isis had been contained, "Anubis' bearer is among the troops that is currently engaged in battle in Crystal Tokyo."

"Why are we lingering around here, then?" Isis questioned, "We have Vessels to capture for my daughters." she looked around the room.

"Speaking of Vessels, " she continued, "how convenient that four of them are already right here. If only the Sacrifices had been so easy to capture, we wouldn't have had to wait so long to begin our attack. Remind me to punish The Priestess for her failure to locate so many Vessels all together."

Isis held out her hand. A black portal appeared, causing a strong wind.

"Now, you!" Isis pointed at Vestas, "You! You! And you!" she likewise pointed at Juno, Pallas, and Ceres. "Your energies match just what we need. I can feel the strength within you is strong enough to hold my daughters. Time to face destiny!" With that, Pallas, Vestas, Juno, and Ceres were sucked into the portal.

"Soldiers!" exclaimed Isis, "Finish them off, and then join me in Crystal Tokyo!" With that, Isis disappeared. However, her forcefield appeared unwavering, rendering Endymion, the Senshi, Luna, Artemis, and Small Lady unable to move. The soldiers left the room, then went down the stairs.

"We have to do something!" cried out Chibi-Usa. She tried to move her arms to no avail. Endymion's staff had fallen to the floor. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move to retrieve it.

The soldiers formed a circle around the Ice Tower. They held up their lances. Simultaneously, all of the lances began to glow blue with building energy. After a few seconds, the energy reached full strength. The soldiers aimed at the base of the Tower. With their multiple quick, simultaneous blasts, the Ice Tower collapsed into a pile of fire and rubble.

"Hey, you have to pay for that!" a man called out. The Girl peeked out from under her gray hooded cloak, her long,hip-length white hair blowing softly in the breeze. She had taken on the attire of a monk, hoping that it would assist in blending in with the villagers and perhaps eliciting kindness when in need of food or shelter.

"What a wretched planet," she mumbled to herself as the man started chasing her, "A monk who has to steal a loaf of bread, rather than the populace giving food freely? I've never seen such a thing." she ran through the streets, twisting and winding through side alleys and roads in an attempt to lose the man pursuing her. Knocking over carts, garbage bins, and anyone in her way.

She reached a dead end. The wall which protected the village from attack. The man caught up to her. She reached around and, with the strength of a man three times her size, threw him against the wall. She stared at him with her shining blue eyes.

"Listen to me, you fool!" she exclaimed, "I'm hungry. I needed to eat. Now tell me the quickest way to get to Crystal Tokyo. I have a very important matter to discuss with your planet's Senshi. Time is of the essence. In fact, I may be too late."


End file.
